


To drunk friends and new guys

by ourfreewill



Series: Morey Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: Liam gets drunk one night and he and Masonfallinto someone's life ;)





	To drunk friends and new guys

**Author's Note:**

> The summary probably doesn't represent the story that well, but whatcha gonna do.
> 
>  
> 
> Well I could write a better summary, but nah.

Mason and Liam had started college together several weeks ago. Mason had taken the opportunity to have fun, meet new people, meet new guys, and also enjoyed a drink at one of the parties in the dorms. Liam on the other hand liked sport and getting blackout drunk. Which had landed them in this particularly difficult walk back to Mason's room, Liam's arm slung over his shoulders as he dragged him along.

When they finally reached Mason's room, he leant Liam up against the door opposite - he couldn't seem to stand on his own. As he unlocked the door, the opposite one also opened taking Liam with it, leaving him collapsed on the person’s floor. A very confused student stood looking down at him.

"Shit!" Mason shouted, trying to lift Liam off the floor. Liam had chosen this moment to become completely uncooperative, and had rather taken to the strangers flooring, and decided that was where he was going to rest. With the other student's help, Mason managed to get him up and into his room and laid him on the bed.

"Is he okay?" The boy asked.

Mason huffed a laugh, "Yeah, just drunk."

Mason turned to the stranger, only now getting a look of his face. 

_Shit, he's cute. And Liam ruined my chances._

"Are you heading to the party downstairs?" Mason asked.

"No, I was going to the all night store to get some stuff." 

"Oh." Mason deflated slightly. "I'll probably just stay here anyway. I should probably make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit- or something..." As soon as he said the words, he regretted it.

_Nice on, bring up vomit when trying to flirt._

"Or I could stay here with you?" The student suggested with a slight grin.

"Yeah!" Mason composed himself. "But what about the store?"

"It can wait." The boy held out his hand. "Corey, by the way."

"Mason."

Corey smiled, "Great."

He walked past and sat on the floor opposite the bed where Liam laid, drooling on the sheets.

Mason sat next to him.

"So..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end, I was writing this at lunch and completely lost track of time, and by the time I was writing again I'd lost my train of thought.
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes and you can point and laugh at them.


End file.
